¿Y si no hubiera un mañana?
by AnDRoCL
Summary: "¡Te fuiste ocultándome algo tan importante! ¡Te fuiste con ese secreto para siempre… dejándome a la deriva, sin saber qué hacer sin ti!" - es imprescindible decir las cosas en su momento o, como todo en la vida, sólo se las lleva el viento. One Shot


****

Hola mi gente!  
He venido esta noche con una idea intensa, muy diferente en contexto a todo lo que he escrito.  
He querido compartirlo con ustedes porque fue una historia que siempre tuve a la mitad hasta que ayer, pensando miles de cosas, logré terminar.  
Chicos, les advierto q u contexto un poco desconcertante, pero lean hasta el final, no se arrepentirán y quizás les deje una moraleja.  
Les mando un besote a todos y gracias por seguirme en mis historias.  
Un abrazo y buen viaje a este AU que espero les agrade y sacuda un poco.  
Bye!

* * *

**¿Y si no hubiera un mañana?**

**E**ra la tercera mala calificación en una semana que Harry Potter obtenía en la universidad. El joven sabía que se la merecía, no había estudiado una mierda por lo que al recibirla sólo se reprochó en silencio su irresponsabilidad. Su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, sentada en el pupitre a su costado derecho, lo miró de reojo sin querer enseñarle su excelente resultado. No deseaba hacerlo sentir peor aunque era obvio para todos que ella obtendría una nota impecable. Era la mejor alumna de todo el campus. Harry, por su parte, arrugó el examen entre sus manos y se levantó de su asiento para salir del salón. Estaba demasiado molesto consigo mismo y necesitaba aire fresco.

Los pasillos de la universidad de Westminster estaban algo desiertos. Pronto se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad y muchos ya habían viajado fuera de la ciudad de Londres para pasar las fiestas con la familia. El joven moreno y de llamativos ojos verdes, se acomodó la mochila en su hombro al tiempo que caminaba con rapidez hacia la salida del inmueble. Le urgía un trago de algo fuerte, distraerse de su pesada amargura. A los pocos metros de avanzar, escuchó pasos rápidos detrás de él. No tuvo que voltear para saber quién se le acercaba y no disminuyó la velocidad de su camino. _¡Harry, espera!_, escuchó la voz de su castaña amiga y no quiso hacerle caso. Ella lo alcanzó tomándolo del brazo.

-Puedes mejorar y lo sabes- le dijo en el tono de regaño que detestaba. Ya tenía una madre para escuchar. No necesitaba escuchar sermones de otra persona.

-Hermione, no te ofendas, pero no quiero hablar al respecto.

-Tendrás que dejar de evadir el tema… ya van tres calificaciones seguidas. Perderás tu beca.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- rebatió él deteniéndose de golpe para enfrentarla. Su voz hizo eco en el pasillo. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada severa hasta que fue Harry quien tuvo que bajarla- Lo siento… sé que te preocupas por mí pero lo que menos necesito oír son reprimendas.- la muchacha guardó silencio mordiendo sus labios. Harry agregó- Necesito beber algo.

-Ven, yo invito esta vez.- dijo ella bajo la vacilación del ojiverde. Sabía que quería estar solo pero no podía mantenerse lejos cuando lo veía así de irritado.

Hermione amaba a su mejor amigo con un sentimiento muy lejano a lo fraternal. Lo amaba como hombre, completamente y en secreto. No obstante, era un secreto sólo para el ciego de Harry porque todos a su alrededor lo sabían. El pelirrojo Ron Weasley, amigo de ambos, no entendía por qué Hermione no abría su corazón de una buena vez. Eran el uno para el otro. Harry era impulsivo, ella prudente y lógica, muchas veces su cable a tierra y encontrar a alguien así no ocurría a diario. Su hermana Ginny había perdido la cuenta de las conversaciones que había mantenido con la castaña sobre ese mismo tema. Sin embargo, Hermione era testaruda, una muralla de concreto contra la cual se estrellaban las réplicas. Estaba convencida de que Harry jamás la vería como algo más que una amiga. Por eso, ella se conformaba con estar siempre a su lado, apoyándolo, siendo su paño de lágrimas en muchas oportunidades. Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón frente a las novias que llegaban a la vida de Harry, como esa insoportable Cho Chang, que a pesar de haber terminado con él seguía coqueteándole. Eso le volvía la sangre espesa de la rabia.

A poca distancia de la universidad, en New Cavendish St, se encontraba el pub llamado The Phoenix, un lugar que habían hecho frecuente y cada tarde que podían pasaban por un trago y algo de comer. Aquel día no fue la excepción. Los jóvenes ingresaron al local y tomaron asiento en la mesa de siempre a un lado de la ventana para ver el movimiento de la ciudad en las afueras. Harry tomó asiento frente a Hermione y pidieron una ronda de cervezas con un sándwich de pollo, queso y tocino ahumado acompañado por patatas fritas. Ambos comieron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que la joven rompió el hielo.

-Deberíamos estudiar juntos como te lo he sugerido en el pasado- le dijo luego de tragar su bocado- Si repruebas esta materia tendrás problemas…

-Sí, estoy contra las cuerdas ¿no?- comentó Harry observando el paso de los vehículos por la calle. Volvió a posar los ojos sobre su mejor amiga y ella sintió que el -corazón le latió de manera irregular. Trató de mantener su rostro ecuánime removiéndose en su asiento.

-Este sábado podrías ir a mi apartamento…

-No podemos. Recuerda que haremos una fiesta antes de las vacaciones de navidad.- Hermione rodó sus ojos con fastidio.- Ya todos están invitados. No puedo cancelarlo.

-Harry… ¿no crees que tu bajo rendimiento debería ser tu prioridad?

-Claro que lo sé, pero esta celebración la llevamos planeando hace semanas y tengo todo listo- la joven quiso volver a refutarle pero la llegada de Ron y su novia Luna Lovegood interrumpieron la plática. Saludaron, tomaron asiento en la mesa y llamaron al mesero para realizar su pedido. Hermione mordió su sándwich, contrariada.

-Adivina qué, Harry. Ya conseguí los barriles de cerveza con mis hermanos.- Harry le sonrió con gusto frotando sus manos. Era el último detalle que faltaba. Los jóvenes dirigieron la conversación hacia los preparativos y los invitados que asistirían según las respuestas en el evento de internet. El moreno revisó su correo por medio de su móvil y la emoción lo embargó al ver que todo el mundo había confirmado. Incluso Cho Chang. Al mencionarla en voz alta, Hermione apretó sus dientes y se excusó de la mesa para dirigirse al baño de damas. Luna la siguió de cerca. Al entrar al tocador, vio a su amiga apoyada en el lavamanos y respirando entrecortado. Se cruzó de brazos antes de hablarle.

-Calma… ponerte así podría causarte una úlcera- le dijo para después frotarle la espalda con cariño. Hermione se irguió mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

-Soy una idiota, ¿sabes? La tonta nerd enamorada de su mejor amigo… patética.

-No lo serías si te atrevieras y se lo dijeras- Luna sabía que sus palabras rebotarían contra las paredes. Hermione le enarcó las cejas.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto miles de veces.- fue su única contestación y entró en uno de los cubículos para dejar en claro que el tema era una mala idea. Luna suspiró profundo ubicando un mechón de su cabello rubio tras el oído. Esa chica conseguía sacarla de quicio aún cuando sus más grandes características eran la paciencia y el eterno buen humor. Al salir de nuevo, Luna no quiso darse por vencida.

-¿Irás a la fiesta? Cho estará allí… no puedes darte el lujo de faltar.- Hermione frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza enérgicamente. La rubia soltó una risa un poco sarcástica.- Por supuesto que irás. Te imagino la noche del sábado en tu apartamento, caminando de un lado a otro como león encerrado imaginándote a esos dos devorándose los labios…

-¡Y yo preocupándome por él, por su beca que pende de un hilo!- exclamó para cortar lo dicho por su amiga y que no quedara flotando en el ambiente.- La próxima semana tenemos un último examen antes de las vacaciones… espero que Harry tome en serio mi sugerencia de estudiar juntos- al término de su oración, Luna movió sus cejas de manera sugerente. La castaña resopló, molesta.

-Está bien, está bien, no diré más. Sólo te dejo una reflexión, amiga… - dijo y permitió que una pausa prevaleciera para obtener su total atención - Si no hubiera un mañana… ¿Le dirías que estás enamorada de él hoy?

* * *

Aquel viernes había amanecido frío, con un cielo encapotado de nubes amenazadoras que parecían estar a punto de caer al suelo. A Harry no le importó. Una de las actividades que adoraba hacer era nadar y él con su equipo de natación se medirían en capacidades durante la tarde. Varios de los estudiantes de la universidad estarían presentes, entre ellos por supuesto, sus amigos quienes ya ocupaban las graderías, ansiosos. El moreno se preparó en los camerinos inhalando y exhalando reiteradas veces como hacía antes de cada competencia. Tomó su toalla blanca, su gorro de goma y se dirigió con sus compañeros hasta la piscina de tamaño olímpico que los esperaba con el agua templada. Seamus Finnigan, uno de los más veloces en el estilo braza, le dio un suave codazo para que mirara hacia los presentes. Allí estaba Cho Chang, en primera fila y con sus amigas. Al cruzar la mirada con ella un fugaz instante, la joven de finos rasgos orientales le sonrió seductoramente. Harry se puso nervioso sintiendo que las mejillas le habían estallado en llamas. No entendía su juego pero debía admitir que le gustaba mucho.

La competencia dio inicio a la señal del entrenador y los jóvenes se arrojaron al agua como unos tiburones. Harry braceaba con fuerza, empujando el agua con sus manos y pateando con sus pies consiguiendo impulso. Al dar la vuelta para regresar al punto de inicio, dejó a sus contrincantes atrás ganando una gran ventaja. Llegó primero con varios segundos a su haber y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Salió de la piscina y el entrenador no tardó en felicitarlo por romper su propio récord. Harry, agitado, se envolvió en su toalla viendo cómo sus amigos lo saludaban desde las graderías. Nunca se perdían una sola competición, mucho menos Hermione. Les devolvió el saludo hasta que reparó que mientras la gente se retiraba, Cho se le acercaba a pasos seguros.

-Excelente carrera, Harry- dijo la muchacha. El aludido sonrió mientras secaba su cabello con movimientos imprecisos.

-Gracias.- balbuceó imaginándose un imbécil. Cho no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Y cómo va todo para la fiesta de mañana?- preguntó de manera sugerente. Harry asintió.

-Todo listo. En mi apartamento, a las 10…

Hermione estaba que brincaba desde la gradería y le caía encima a esa oportunista. Verla sentada con sus amigas admirando la competencia fue una cosa, pero que tuviera el atrevimiento de acercarse y hablarle a un Harry que también le coqueteaba le endurecía los músculos. ¿De qué mierda conversaban? ¿Por qué esa idiota se reía como si el moreno fuera el mejor comediante del país? Ron, Ginny y Luna la miraban como si en cualquier momento se prendiera fuego. Eso la enfadó todavía más. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente masoquista? Desde el primer día que lo conoció al iniciar la universidad que había ganado su corazón por completo, y por desgracia, sólo pudo ganar su amistad a un nivel casi perturbador. Para Harry ella era casi una hermana. Verlos conversando resultaba una tortura, así que se disculpó con sus amigos, bajó sorteando al resto de la gente y montó su scooter Lambretta estacionada en las afueras. Necesitaba sentir el aire en su rostro porque se estaba sofocando dentro de su propia piel.

_-¿Dónde te metiste? Luego de la competencia te perdí el rastro- _comentó Harry al otro lado del teléfono. Hermione estaba sentada en la alfombra de su sala con las luces apagadas y acompañada solamente por su gato color canela. Las ganas de cortarle eran inversamente proporcionales a las de seguir escuchándolo toda la noche.

-Tenía cosas qué hacer. Mi madre me llamó para que le ayudara con… algo- detestaba mentirle porque sonaba como una retrasada mental.

_-¿Notaste que mejoré mi tiempo en la carrera?_

-Claro. Sabes que sigo tus tiempos de memoria.- anotó sin poder evitarlo. Se apuró en añadir:- Deberías poner el mismo empeño con tus calificaciones ¿no te parece?- la cizaña y malicia fueron evidentes. Escuchó a su amigo rezongar y sonrió al imaginar la expresión en su cara.

_-No pudiste aguantarte ¿verdad?_

-No quiero que te reprueben, Harry- insistió la joven.- Recuerda que todavía nos queda un examen dentro de pocos días y si fallas, adiós a tu beca. Déjame ayudarte.

_-De acuerdo. Pasado mañana. Dedicaremos todo el día domingo a estudiar aburridamente en tu apartamento. Llevaré los libros necesarios y tú… me esperarás con esa lasaña que preparas tan exquisita para el almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?- _Hermione no pudo contener su risa. El cosquilleo en su pecho fue insoportable y tuvo que apartar un momento el teléfono de su oído. Respiró de forma pausada para relajarse. Harry sabía cómo ser encantador con ella, cómo ganársela. Quiso preguntarle sobre Cho, sobre lo que platicaron, si se iba por fin de Inglaterra para nunca más volver como lo idealizaba su mente celosa, pero no lo hizo. Sería romper con el agradable momento. Temía escuchar algo que le causara insomnio. Se despidieron y al colgar, Hermione se quedó unos segundos repitiendo para sí las palabras de Harry: "…_y tú… me esperarás con esa lasaña que preparas tan exquisita para el almuerzo"_. Qué bien se sintió ante ese halago. No sabía que Harry recordara las lasañas que cocinaba, jamás había comentado algo de ellas sólo tragaba al igual que Ron. Se fue a la cama sonriendo, conciliando un sueño reparador gracias a su corazón cautivado.

Al día siguiente, el esperado sábado de juerga llegó en gloria y majestad. Harry había despertado temprano, moviendo algunos muebles y ubicando un par de parlantes extras para la música. Los barriles de cerveza que los hermanos de Ron habían aportado, llegaron al mediodía, al igual que el resto del alcohol. Preparó ponche, limpió la cocina y el baño. Todo tenía que estar perfecto. Mientras trabajaba con su camiseta pegada al cuerpo, el timbre en su puerta lo desconcentró. Observó a través de la mirilla viendo el rostro de su madre del otro lado. La expresión de su semblante no auguraba una conversación amistosa. Antes de abrir, gruñó para sus adentros. De seguro Lily Potter se había enterado de su bajo rendimiento y había llegado hasta su puerta para saber lo que estaba pasando. Tomó el pómulo, lo giró y la recibió con una fingida sonrisa. Ella no se la devolvió.

La relación con sus padres siempre había sido excelente. Ambos se sintieron muy orgullosos cuando ingresó a una prestigiosa universidad y además, becado por su excelente desempeño. Lily quería que su único hijo cumpliera todos sus sueños, jamás le impuso presiones. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que los últimos meses Harry estaba mucho más distraído. Eso lo conversaba seguido con Hermione Granger. Sabía que esa chica se preocupaba por él tanto como ella y que buscaba la forma de ayudarlo, pero su hijo siempre dejaba las cosas para después. También estaba al tanto de que esa muchacha tan simpática estaba enamorada de él, no podía engañarla. Cada vez que la veía con Harry sus ojos brillaban de forma inusual, como no lo hacían con nadie más. Le daba un gusto enorme. Quería mucho a Hermione y mantenía la esperanza viva de que Harry la descubriría tarde o temprano. Al entrar a la sala, Lily reparó en los preparativos a su alrededor. Vasos plásticos nuevos, un par de barriles, los sofás contra las paredes. Torció sus labios con desagrado.

-¿Piensas dar una fiesta? ¿Celebrarás _tu buen semestre_ con tus amigos?- ironizó la mujer logrando que el muchacho la mirara con agravio. Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-Mamá… ¿Has venido a criticarme?

-He venido para saber qué está pasando contigo. Has bajado tus calificaciones y tu padre y yo estamos preocupados. No eches por la borda todo lo que has logrado.- Harry respingó la nariz. Sabía que la universidad enviaba informes de su rendimiento de forma semanal y eso lo fastidió aún más.

-Te estás pareciendo a Hermione…

-Ella quiere que te superes. Ambas lo queremos- replicó y el ojiverde no pudo decir nada al respecto. En cambio, resopló apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

-Estudiaremos juntos para el próximo examen, mañana a primera hora.- dijo, serio. Lily se quedó mirándolo unos instantes. Su hijo debería agradecer tener una amiga tan fiel a su lado.

-Espero que aprecies su ayuda. No seas un cretino con ella.- el moreno frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Él no se consideraba un cretino frente a Hermione. La quería mucho, siempre podía contar con su apoyo. No obstante, una voz muy baja y parecida a la suya le dijo: _¿Y tú la has apoyado la misma cantidad de veces?_ Esa respuesta era sencilla: No, pero Harry estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo mucho que la consideraba. No era necesario decírselo, no era bueno para esas cursilerías.

Lily Potter abandonó el apartamento de su hijo con la sensación de no haber cambiado nada. Esperaba que el muchacho tomara en serio su futuro y volviera al carril en el que estaba. Harry, una vez solo, caminó distraídamente hasta su alcoba. Miró algunas fotografías que tenía pegadas en las paredes. En varias salía con Hermione, ella arriba de su vieja motoneta, él a un lado abrazándola, otra en donde ambos le sonreían a la cámara mientras comían pizzas, en fin… valoraba haber conocido a esa muchacha y los momentos compartidos expresaban más que mil palabras. Se dejó de perder el tiempo y volvió a sus labores domésticas. Al cabo de un par de horas, el moreno admiró su trabajo terminado, satisfecho y entusiasmado. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño, tomó una ducha fría y se vistió para ir por algo de comer. Arriba de su querido Chevy Nova del 70, Harry recorrió las calles aledañas hasta conducir por Moscow Rd en donde estaba la tienda de productos del Medio Oriente, _Zen – Butchers & Grocers_. Tenía antojo de preparar Briwat de carne picada, receta aprendida por su madre. Al estacionar frente al local, descendió del vehículo y al tiempo que cerraba la puerta advirtió una scooter color plata que podría reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo a un costado de la acera. Hermione estaba en el café _Byzantium. _Ingresó al inmueble viéndola sentada en una de las mesas leyendo una novela. Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo leer el título en la portada. _La Sombra del Viento._

-¿Sumergida en el misterio del cementerio de los libros olvidados?- comentó con adorable simpatía. Hermione bajó el libro de golpe y le sonrió.

-Veo que lo leíste.

-Hace un tiempo… aunque te sorprendas- la joven rió invitándolo a sentarse.- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Hermione?

-Bueno, en este café venden el más delicioso pie de espinacas que he probado.- dijo señalando en su plato la mitad del pastel. Harry probó un bocado dándole la razón de inmediato. Platicaron unos minutos hasta que la castaña notó cierta desazón en su mirada. Lo conocía muy bien como para ponerlo en duda. Le preguntó qué había sucedido y el moreno no tuvo otra salida que contarle de la visita de su madre. Lily Potter sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo sentir un inconsciente irresponsable. Guardó silencio unos segundos intensificando la mirada hacia su mejor amiga. Ella se mostró nerviosa y preguntó.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿He sido un cretino contigo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- devolvió Hermione, totalmente sorprendida.

-Mi madre me insinuó que lo era…- el estómago de la castaña se anudó con fuerza. El pie de espinaca había perdido el sabor de inmediato y desvió su mirada hacia su motoneta en las afueras. No quiso ni imaginar que Lily le hubiera dicho algo más. Tuvo el impulso de decirle que sí, algunas veces. Que ella se moría por obtener una apreciación de su parte, una palabra alentadora, un halago como el de anoche sobre sus lasañas… pero escucharlo en ese contexto era algo casi imposible. Prefirió volver a mentir.

-Tranquilo, Harry. No lo eres. Y si lo fueras, te lo diría- _algún día, _pensó al terminar de hablar. El moreno se puso de pie y se despidió de su amiga rumbo a la puerta de salida. Antes de cruzar el umbral se volvió a ella un momento, sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo venderás esa lata con ruedas?- bromeó consiguiendo que Hermione entrecerrara los ojos como si intentara pulverizarlo con la mirada.

-El mismo día que vendas ese cacharro azul en el que andas- le respondió y Harry lanzó una breve carcajada.

-Está bien, nos vemos esta noche- y salió de la cafetería para realizar sus compras. La castaña no pudo volver a concentrarse en su lectura.

* * *

A las diez en punto de la noche, Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood golpearon la puerta de Harry. El ojiverde les invitó a pasar ofreciéndoles cerveza desde el barril número uno. Poco a poco la gente de la universidad comenzó a llegar y la música llenó el pasillo del cuarto piso. Ginny Weasley apareció con su cita Neville Longbottom y se mezclaron entre los presentes para bailar. Harry se paseaba por la sala saludando a todo el mundo como un buen anfitrión. Había muchos que no reconocía pero le daba lo mismo, la idea principal era pasarlo bien. Cerca de las diez treinta, Hermione llegó al apartamento de su amigo, asombrada por la cantidad de gente en su interior. Tuvo que pedir permiso y hacer proezas circenses para cruzar de un lado a otro. Cerca de la cocina, Harry se abrió paso para saludarla. La joven, al verlo, olvidó a la muchedumbre de un chasquido. _¡Qué bueno que hayas venido!_, le escuchó decir por sobre la música. Sintió su corazón desatado en latidos violentos. Buscó dentro de su bolso y extrajo un paquete para entregárselo. Harry la miró sin entender el motivo de ese obsequio.

-Lo vi y no pude dejar de comprártelo- le dijo cerca del oído. El muchacho le agradeció el detalle.

-¡Harry, llegó Cho!- advirtió Seamus Finnigan. Hermione dejó caer sus hombros al ver que su mejor amigo se disculpaba con ella con rapidez para recibir a la recién llegada.

-Ten. Creo que necesitas un poco de esto- dijo Ginny a un lado de la castaña alcanzándole una copa de ponche. Hermione se lo bebió todo de un largo sorbo.

Harry tocó el hombro de Cho Chang quien, para su deleita, vestía una ceñida chaqueta de cuero negro. Aquella prenda revelaba sus perfectas dimensiones y su boca se le secó. Se veía muy hermosa. La invitó un trago y platicaron en el balcón gran parte de la noche. El moreno no sabía qué intenciones tenía su ex al compartir con él como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero no le importaba en ese minuto. Le gustaba sentirse desafiado. Hermione, por otro lado, estaba furibunda. Decidió no seguir bebiendo o de lo contrario perdería los pocos estribos que le estaban quedando. Comió algunos bocadillos y conversó con sus amigos. Cuando el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada, la muchacha optó por largarse. No tenía sentido alguno seguir torturándose. En uno de los sofás vio el obsequio que le había hecho a Harry aún sin abrir, y un peso desagradable ocupó su estómago. Caminó hasta el balcón interrumpiendo la plática de ambos.

-Ya me voy…- le dijo al moreno aguantándose las ganas de reprocharle a la cara su idiotez. Harry la miró alzando sus cejas.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Sí… recuerda que mañana debemos estudiar. Te espero a las once- el muchacho asintió distraídamente, sin darle mucha importancia. Hermione sabía que buscaba deshacerse de ella pronto para seguir la conversación con Cho. Eso la quemó por dentro y tuvo que suspirar para calmarse.

-Nos vemos entonces.- se despidió él, de forma volátil, y Hermione no le respondió girando sobre sus talones hacia la salida atravesando la fiesta como un cuchillo. Luna y Ginny trataron de detenerla a mitad de las escaleras.

-No te vayas, amiga. Que no te amargue ese ciego imbécil.- le dijo la pelirroja. Hermione chistó la lengua de manera negativa y pesimista.

-No soy más que una tonta… jamás me verá con otros ojos- sentenció.

-Llegará el día en que se dará cuenta… y se arrepentirá porque tal vez sea demasiado tarde- agregó Luna tratando de consolarla de alguna forma. La aludida le sonrió antes de reanudar su camino para montar su scooter y perderse entre la penumbra de la noche…

Harry despertó lentamente sobre su cama, vestido y sin recordar mucho lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Miró a su alrededor y el desorden parecía el resultado de un devastador huracán. Cientos de vasos desperdigados por doquier, sus sillones manchados de ponche, suciedad en las paredes y comida por el suelo. Se volteó para quedar boca arriba mirando el techo un rato, haciéndose el ánimo de limpiarlo todo. Sin embargo, una idea atravesó su mente y miró la hora en su celular sobre la mesita de noche. Las doce con quince minutos y tres llamadas perdidas de Hermione. Protestó entre dientes el hecho de que había concertado una cita de estudios con ella y de seguro estaría odiándolo por lo tarde que era. Se incorporó de la cama, se desvistió y se introdujo en la ducha para quitarse la pereza y la fiesta del cuerpo.

El apartamento de Hermione quedaba en un edificio de la calle Davies, a diez minutos de distancia en vehículo. Por lo tanto, mientras salía del elevador bajo la mirada amargada del conserje al verlo, llamó a su mejor amiga para disculparse por su atraso. Como bien lo supuso, ella estaba muy molesta. La escuchó quejarse sin interrumpirla hasta abordar su auto y una vez terminado de hablar, trató de hacer las paces. _No te enojes conmigo. Llevaré un buen vino para acompañar la lasaña_, encendió el motor y se internó por Craven Rd, _¿Y no te bastó con lo que bebiste ayer?_, le respondió ella. Harry suspiró sonoramente para hacerle entender que sólo intentaba reivindicarse. _De acuerdo, pero ya estoy en el supermarket. Lo escogeré yo._ El moreno cortó y siguió su camino girando a la derecha para seguir por Edgware Rd. Encendió la radio para escuchar música durante el trayecto. Tamborileando sus dedos sobre el volante, el recuerdo de Cho Chang y lo sensual que se veía con su chaqueta negra lo hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Durante la fiesta sólo habían conversado, quizás dado un par de besos pero nada prometedor. Ese juego de reconquista lo mantenía en la expectativa y esperaba que en el corto plazo pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo. Un embotellamiento lo hizo detenerse bruscamente en la calle Oxford. Eso lo mosqueó. Le hastiaba el tráfico de fin de semana. Avanzó a duras penas un par de metros y tocó el claxon como todos los demás. El bullicio fue ensordecedor. Cerca de la desviación a Park Ln, Harry trató de mirar qué demonios provocaba ese retraso. Bajó la ventanilla lateral asomando su cabeza. Frunció el ceño. Parecía que había ocurrido un accidente reciente. Volvió a enderezarse en su asiento y abrió la puerta para salir un momento. Varias personas corrían por su lado para saber qué había pasado. Harry miró la hora en su reloj, las doce con cincuenta minutos. _Sí, definitivamente Hermione me matará, _dijo en voz baja.

De pronto, frente al local de comida rápida Kentucky Fried Chicken a poca distancia, reparó en una botella de vidrio hecha trizas en el asfalto. El líquido que se había derramado era rojo oscuro, vino tinto a primera vista. El muchacho frunció el ceño al instante. Caminó despacio dejando su auto atrás y a medida que avanzaba reparó en las marcas de llantas en el camino y una motoneta gris tirada en medio de la calle. Una scooter Lambretta del 88. Se detuvo con su corazón golpeándole las costillas incesantemente. Corrió los últimos pasos hasta dar con una imagen que casi lo arroja de bruces. Era Hermione, derribada en el cruce de dos calles y rodeada de algunos curiosos que llamaban a la ambulancia desde sus celulares. Fue hasta ella abriéndose paso entre la gente y cayó de rodillas a su lado. La joven tenía el rostro sucio de sangre, aceite y tierra. Uno de los autobuses se había estrellado contra ella al no verla por sus espejos y el golpe había sido tremendo. La respiración irregular de Hermione y sus espasmos, causaron un dolor físico en el ojiverde, quien trataba de reanimarla pero sólo gemidos desesperados salían de su propia boca. La joven comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas corrían por sus sienes hasta perderse por su cabello extendido sobre el piso. Sus ojos ambarinos proyectaban un miedo tal que congeló el tiempo y el espacio.

-¡No! ¡Sigue mirándome! ¡Sigue mirándome, Hermione!- le gritó al advertir que ella estaba extraviándose en la niebla de la agonía.

-Ha… Harry… no me dejes sola…

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, no te dejaré… ¿Dónde está la ambulancia, maldita sea?- espetó a los transeúntes presentes como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de los giros del destino. Hermione sollozaba sin poder hablar. Sus labios entreabiertos y ensangrentados, emitían sonidos ahogados hasta que, después de eternos segundos, dejó de sacudirse poco a poco quedándose inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la nada. Harry creyó que el cielo se le había caído encima como escombros. Silencio, sólo silencio. Los ruidos de la ciudad se habían acallado por completo. La sacudió por los hombros, le acarició el rostro, le apretó las manos pero ella ya había partido lejos. - ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! ¡No, no! ¡No te vayas! ¡Hermione!- Nada. Su mejor amiga estaba ausente. La alzó del suelo para abrazarla contra su pecho. La estrechó tan fuerte y tanto tiempo, que no supo cuándo habían llegado los paramédicos para intentar separarlo del cuerpo tirones. Ya no había nada qué hacer.

* * *

Harry nunca fue muy amigo de los trajes y las corbatas. Los consideraba incómodos, demasiado serios y aburridos. Irónicamente, ahí estaba, en una tienda de mierda junto con Ron, comprando un terno negro que no volvería a usar jamás en su vida. Lo escogió entre otros que le parecían exactamente iguales sin siquiera probárselo. No era un atuendo como para verlo reflejado en un espejo por lo tanto, sólo lo seleccionó al azar y lo compró. Ron lo miraba de soslayo, la muerte de su mejor amiga había abierto un agujero en su cara. No tenía expresión alguna, estaba vacío, inerte. A la mañana siguiente, serían los servicios fúnebres en un cementerio de la ciudad al cual Harry llegó como un bulto dentro de su auto. Su pelirrojo amigo fue quien condujo sin intercambiar palabras hasta llegar a destino. En el asiento trasero, viajaban Ginny y Luna, ambas tan silenciosas que daban la impresión de haber perdido la voz por completo.

La ceremonia fue horrible y hermosa a la vez… ¿Era eso posible? El moreno sentía que los discursos pronunciados eran clavos que se enterraban en sus tímpanos. Miraba la hierba moverse por la brisa, el cielo plateado pintado de diversos matices y contrastes, las lápidas alrededor y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Nada existía para él. Caminó lejos de la aglomeración de gente y corrió a la salida por el pasillo dejándose caer sobre el capó de su auto y romper a llorar. La culpabilidad era una armadura de hierro que vestía bajo su ropa. Si hubiera llegado a tiempo a su apartamento, si la hubiera llevado en auto al supermarket, si no le hubiera dado la idea del vino tinto, más aún… si no hubiera bajado sus calificaciones en la universidad, Hermione no hubiera sentido la necesidad de ayudarlo, de concertar esa maldita cita de estudios e invertir esfuerzo en él ¿Y para qué? ¿Qué haría ahora sin ella? Volvió a desgarrar su garganta con un llanto ronco y gutural.

Al volver a su apartamento todavía apestoso a cigarrillo, el silencio mortal lo seguía como un perro. Se desmoronó en su sofá y se quedó allí, estático, sin moverse hasta que la noche llegó oscureciéndolo todo. Las horas pasaron hasta que su mirada perdida aterrizó en un obsequio que no había abierto. Regalo de Hermione la noche de la fiesta. Comprendió que no lo había recordado y se sintió peor, creyendo que en vez de corazón tenía un trozo de carne descompuesta y su sangre sólo mierda. Abrió el paquete y la explosión de las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Él siempre había sido un fanático de las revistas de comics, su mejor amiga lo sabía muy bien y de seguro la tenía aburrida con su eterna queja de no hallar un número determinado del Hombre Araña. Y allí estaba, en sus manos. No pudo quitarle el plástico. Era un objeto invaluable. No por ser la revista más codiciada entre los coleccionistas, sino porque se lo había regalado la persona que más quería y que nunca se lo había dicho.

-Te ves terrible, Harry.- le recriminó Luna tocando su mejilla rasposa por la barba- Deberías comer algo, estás muy delgado.

-He comido- mintió encendiendo un cigarrillo- No eres mi madre para controlarme.

El ojiverde estaba al borde de lo irritable. Aquella mañana, los jóvenes habían ido hasta el apartamento de Hermione a petición de sus padres, para ordenar sus cosas y sacarlas de ahí. También a su gato. Ya no tenía sentido mantener ese espacio rentado sin que nadie lo ocupara. Los jóvenes se repartieron por distintos puntos del lugar guardando ropas, libros y otros objetos en enormes cajas de cartón. Poco a poco, la sala, el dormitorio, la cocina y el baño fueron desocupándose, invitando a la desolación a quedarse para siempre. Harry se había quedado plantado en el marco de la puerta de la alcoba sin decidirse a entrar. Mientras sus amigos ponían manos a la obra, el moreno temblaba con la caja vacía colgando entre sus dedos. Miró la cama hecha, su delicado cobertor color azul, las cortinas cayendo como cascadas blancas y la alfombra mullida que reconoció al instante. Recordó muy bien el día en que la había acompañado a comprarla:

_-¿Qué te parece ésta, Harry?- le había preguntado Hermione dentro de la tienda. El muchacho, ya agotado por recorrer el sexto sitio de artículos para el hogar, bostezó y se encogió de hombros._

_-No lo sé, Hermione… no tengo buen ojo para la decoración._

_-Una opinión no me vendría mal, ¿sabes?- reprochó ella. Harry miró un momento la alfombra y, sabiendo que si le daba un juicio negativo significaría una séptima tienda qué visitar, accedió._

_-Me gusta- le dijo con apremio- Cómprala ya y vámonos. El perfume de las velas aromáticas me tiene mareado…_

Harry meneó la cabeza llamándose efectivamente cretino, tal cual como le había sugerido su madre. Ahora, después de los nefastos acontecimientos, daría su propia vida por extender ese momento con Hermione. Recorrer con ella mil tiendas si era necesario. Algo había pasado en él. Sangraba por dentro y ese dolor no era normal. Ron, Luna y Ginny se veían mucho más enteros que él, sufrían pero no al mismo impensado nivel… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir un fuego horrible en la garganta?... _Porque jamás le dijiste nada cálido, porque jamás le dijiste que ella era importante para ti, porque dejaste muchas palabras para después, idiota. _Sí, su conciencia se había vuelto su peor enemigo, había desatado una batalla sin cuartel y Harry se sentó en la cama con un suéter que encontró sobre ella. Se la llevó a la nariz aspirando a todo pulmón ese aroma familiar. Un brinco inquietó su corazón y su estómago:

_-Hola, disculpa… ¿Es ésta la clase de Economía del profesor Slughorn?- le preguntó una dulce voz desde la puerta del salón. Harry volteó para mirar a Hermione y le sonrió como un gesto involuntario._

_-Sí, ésta es- respondió él desde su pupitre._

_-Genial. Me he perdido entre tantos pasillos. No sé cuál es la idea de convertir las universidades en laberintos- comentó tomando asiento a un lado del moreno.- Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger- se presentó sin rodeos. _

_-Harry Potter…_

Un maullido lo distrajo. La mascota de Hermione entró al cuarto mirándolo desafiante. Harry lo ignoró. Sabía que no le caía bien a ese gato. El recuerdo de cuando se había conocido con la castaña llegó a su cabeza gracias a la prenda. Aquel día llevaba puesto ese suéter y nunca imaginó que lo recordaría tan bien. Al hacer memoria, también reparó en el brillo de sus ojos ambarinos. No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle sino hasta ese momento. Ella siempre lo miraba bajo una luz diferente. Fue cosa del destino. Calzaron a la perfección automáticamente, surgió una química entre ellos que nadie podía negar y sin esfuerzo alguno se hicieron mejores amigos. El moreno se puso de pie, ahogado de imágenes, y comenzó a sacar abrigos, chaquetas y otras ropas para doblarlas y guardarlas en la caja de cartón. Necesitaba distraerse de esos recuerdos o sería atacado nuevamente por ese ardor que tanto odiaba. Jeans, camisetas, blusas, sudaderas, todo fue extraído del armario como si fuera un robot. De repente, se percató que en la cara interna de una de las puertas había una fotografía pegada. Allí estaban los dos, al interior del pub The Phoenix, sentado uno al lado del otro, bromeando sobre quien daba el mordisco más grande al sándwich. Había olvidado ese momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? ¿Tres años? Había sido su cumpleaños y después de clases habían compartido unos tragos. La foto fue tomada por Ron y lo habían pasado tan bien que sonrió, creyendo que la piel se le resquebrajaría. Hacía días que no sabía lo que era sonreír.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su pelirrojo amigo. Harry retiró las últimas prendas con rapidez manoteando las lágrimas traviesas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-¿Sobre qué?- contratacó Harry con otra pregunta. Ron se acercó a él con pasos medidos y cautelosos.

-Sobre tu dolor… deberías sacar todo lo que tienes dentro o reventarás.- Harry no hizo caso. Cerró las solapas de la caja con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

-Estoy bien…- insistió y salió de la alcoba arrancando la foto de la puerta para guardarla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrido desde la muerte de Hermione pareció una gota de lluvia resbalándose por el vidrio de la vida. Harry finalmente reprobó el examen, el mismo en que la castaña quiso ayudarlo, la beca se fue al carajo y se alejó de todos. La barba pobló su rostro y los kilos abandonaban su cuerpo como pasajeros de un barco en naufragio. Pasaba las noches en el apartamento vacío de la joven, sumido en la oscuridad, mirando las estrellas por la ventana y fumando cigarrillos sin parar. La falta de Hermione se sentía tan latente que creía escucharla cada vez que agudizaba el oído. La escuchaba reír, hablar, dar sus apasionados debates sobre por qué era necesario ahorrar el agua potable y cuidar de los animales. Sí, no habría nadie como ella para ser su complemento perfecto. ¿Cómo no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Qué era más importante que decirle a su mejor amiga que la quería? Pasó su mano por su cabello azabache desordenándolo aún más. No le importó verse como un despojo. Al desviar la vista un momento de la noche, se fijó en las llaves de su auto, tiradas en el piso a pocos pasos de él. Suspiró:

_-Cuando te diga lo enciendes…- pidió Harry a una divertida Hermione, quien lo miraba por la ventanilla del piloto con cierto escepticismo._

_-Es mejor que llamemos una grúa. Cacharros como éstos no reviven con toquecitos de su dueño.- dijo, bromeando. Harry tenía la cabeza enterrada en el motor de su auto, buscando la avería que los había dejado tirados a mitad de la calle. Los demás automóviles pasaban por el lado soltando bocinazos. El ojiverde reapareció por un lado del capó abierto y la miró con fastidio._

_-Conozco mi auto. Ningún mecánico pondrá sus sucias manos en él- respondió, volviendo a su labor. Hermione lanzó una breve carcajada._

_-No entiendo este amor ciego entre los hombres y sus automóviles._

_-Enciéndelo- ordenó Harry y la joven giró la llave. El motor gruñó unos segundos para quedarse mudo y finalmente liberar un disparo tan escandaloso que llenó de humo negro la parte delantera. El moreno salió de la nube espesa tosiendo y con la cara negra de hollín. Hermione se desternilló de la risa.- Muy bien… tú ganas… ¿cuál es el número?_

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no había nada que no la recordara a ella?, Harry se frotó la cara con ambas manos, aburrido de llorar, saturado de sus propias penas y lamentos. Se levantó y viajó a casa de sus padres. No quería estar solo en su apartamento. Tenía miedo, le temía a los recuerdos, a la soledad, a la culpa que le arañaba la espalda como una amante celosa. Al cruzar la puerta con la llave que aún guardaba, asustó a su madre sentada sola en la mesa del comedor. Lily vestía su pijama de algodón y bebía una copa de vino en la penumbra. Sus ojos estaban hinchados debido al llanto reciente y Harry no hizo alusión a ello. No estaba en posición de consolar a nadie. En silencio, tomó asiento frente a ella.

-No podía dormir- le dijo su madre- Por lo visto, tú tampoco.- el muchacho negó con la cabeza sirviéndose una copa hasta el borde.

-Soy incapaz de cerrar los ojos.- contestó bebiendo un buen trago.

-¿Estás bien?- Harry comenzaba a detestar esa pregunta, por supuesto que no lo estaba, pero aún así porfiaba lo contrario.

-Sí, estoy bien- Lily lo miró con ojos fastidiados dejando caer sus hombros.

-No me mientas.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar, mamá?- soltó, hastiado- ¿Que tenías razón? ¿Que sí fui un cretino con Hermione? ¿Que murió antes de que pudiera decirle algo? ¿Que no merecía su amistad? ¿Que por culpa mía ya no está?

-No fue tu culpa… fue un accidente- corrigió la mujer sabiendo que era inútil. Harry resopló poniéndose de pie.

-Si hubiera llegado a la hora, yo la hubiera acompañado a comprar las cosas para la puta lasaña que quería. Nada le hubiera pasado.- Lily se incorporó para tomar a su hijo de las mejillas y mirar en esos ojos tan hermosos que había heredado de ella.

-Deja de pensar esas cosas, Harry. Recuerda lo que vivieron juntos. Hermione te quería… y mucho- no supo si decirle la verdad, que en realidad ella lo amó desde siempre. Prefirió callarlo. Sería como patearlo en el piso. Harry no podría con esa revelación y lo besó en su frente- Quédate aquí esta noche. Ya sabes dónde está tu cuarto…

Harry trató de retomar sus actividades en el equipo de natación más por ocupar su tiempo que por verdaderas ganas. Sin embargo, no sería fácil para él. Al volver, ocupó su antiguo casillero y se cambió de ropa para competir por una nueva marca frente a sus compañeros. Se caló el gorro de goma en la cabeza y respiró hondo con cierta dificultad. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ese nudo a mitad de la garganta. Estiró sus brazos reiteradas veces y se dirigió hasta la piscina en donde escuchó los aplausos de ánimo de los demás estudiantes en las graderías. No quería mirar hacia allá. Inconscientemente se obligaba a desviar su atención porque la ausencia de una cara lo desconcentraría demasiado. Se paró en el borde de la pileta a un lado de los demás competidores y se acomodó los lentes de agua en los ojos. Al escuchar el disparo del entrenador Lupin, todos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Harry se enfocó sólo en bracear, con fuerza, con rabia, con despecho. Sentía sus pulmones calientes, ardorosos, a punto de estallar en su pecho pero no le importó, siguió braceando hasta que, al dar la vuelta y regresar al punto de partida, escuchó claramente contra sus tímpanos: _¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Tú puedes!... _la voz de Hermione lo hizo perder el ritmo. Se detuvo a mitad de la carrera tragando agua de la impresión. Se quitó los anteojos, tosió y buscó a su alrededor. No la vio por ninguna parte. Nadó hasta la orilla, absolutamente perdido.

-Harry… ¿Todo está bien?- le preguntó el entrenador tomándolo de un hombro. El moreno no le contestó. Seguía buscando en las graderías el rostro de su mejor amiga. La había escuchado… no estaba loco, aunque eso no podía asegurarlo. Pasó de varias personas conocidas sin tomarles importancia: Ron, Ginny, Luna… hasta Cho. Todos eran manchas amorfas, sólo quería ver a una persona.

-Hermione, escuché a Hermione…- dijo él sin poder hilar sus pensamientos. Lupin lo miró con lástima sin saber qué decirle. Harry se molestó y le quitó la mano de su hombro.- No tiene por qué creerme, yo la escuché y nadie me dirá lo contrario.

El joven se fue a los camerinos, temblando de pies a cabeza. Tenía la voz de su mejor amiga enredada en sus oídos y su corazón se precipitaba cada vez que la repetía. Su ronco llanto provocó eco. Al salir de la universidad casi como un fugitivo, cerca de su auto, estaba Cho Chang, esperándolo. Harry no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Apresuró el paso tratando de abrir la puerta para ocultarse tras el volante, poner primera y salir disparado a algún lugar. No obstante, la joven lo detuvo en su intención. Le mostró un ceño preocupado que el moreno ni siquiera apreció. No quería escucharla, no quería tenerla cerca. Sentía que gracias a ella había perdido la perspectiva de muchas cosas, que había perdido el tiempo en juegos vacíos, obtusos; juegos de adolescentes. Cho algo le dijo, pero no le atendió, sólo asintió, metió la llave y encendió el motor. Salió del estacionamiento rechinando las llantas y dejándola atrás.

Una noche más en el apartamento vacío de Hermione. Harry lo recorrió de punta a cabo con pasos perdidos. Era un alma en pena. Mirando cada rincón como un recluso cumpliendo una condena. Se concentraba, cerraba sus ojos repetidas veces para volver a escuchar a la castaña dándole ánimos, tal como lo hacía en cada competencia. Ella no se había perdido ninguna. De hecho, le había confesado que conocía sus tiempos de memoria. Otra cosa más por la cual arrepentirse. Nunca le había agradecido su apoyo, su incondicional compañía sentada en la parte central de las graderías. Las ganas que tenía de abrazarla eran tan exasperantes que sentía que perdía el aliento. Caminó hacia la cocina y ver el techo sobre las hornillas volvió a dibujarle una sonrisa en sus labios. Se quedó mirando la ligera negrura en la pintura:

_No era sencillo preparar pescado flameado con vino blanco, pero Hermione era una excelente cocinera y ese era uno de sus platos preferidos. Aquella tarde, la muchacha se propuso enseñarles a Harry y a Ron cómo prepararlo. El pelirrojo quería aprender para sorprender a Luna con una buena cena, por otro lado, el ojiverde tenía planes de San Valentín con Cho, quien era su novia en ese entonces, y saber una receta como esa le haría ganar puntos. Con los ingredientes indicados, la castaña comenzó la preparación flameando el pescado de manera perfecta. Cuando les indicó hacer lo mismo, fue donde casi tuvieron que llamar a bomberos. Harry flameó tanto la carne blanca en la sartén que la llama se elevó hasta lamer el techo y cambiarlo de color._

_-¡Apaga el fuego, Harry! ¡Apágalo!- instó Hermione, tratando de cerrar el gas de la hornilla. _

_-¡No puedo! ¡Esta cosa se prende todavía más!- dijo, sin saber qué hacer. Cogió uno de los paños secos de cocina y empezó a golpear el fuego quemando también el género._

_-¡Agua, arrójale agua!- gritó Ron y fue cuando la castaña apareció con un pequeño extintor disparando su contenido sobre el pescado incendiado. Los tres quedaron blancos como cubiertos de harina._

_-Creo que mejor les enseñaré a tejer…- dijo Hermione limpiando un lado de su cara con el puño de su sudadera…_

La risa se apoderó de él y sin querer rompió el silencio del apartamento. Había sido tan cómica esa situación que por un instante las lágrimas le dieron una tregua. Tantas cosas habían pasado que le era difícil aceptar que nunca más volverían a verse, a reír juntos, a enfadarse y discutir. Volvió a su memoria por milésima vez su rostro sucio, la sangre brotando de sus heridas abiertas, sus ojos asustados y la respiración entrecortada que agitaba su pecho. Había muerto en sus brazos y después de eso se sentían como témpanos de hielo. Reanudó su paseo sinsentido por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la alcoba de nuevo. Ya no estaba la cama, tampoco su escritorio ni la mesita de noche. Se sentó en el piso alfombrado con las piernas cruzadas y encendió un cigarrillo. En medio de la oscuridad, fumó despacio escuchando al tabaco consumirse. De repente, dos pequeñas luces aparecieron desde un rincón. Harry sintió que el estómago se le subía a la garganta y cuando supo que era el gato de su mejor amiga bajó la guardia.

-¡Mierda! ¡Crookshanks! ¿Qué haces aquí?- ese animal encontraba la forma de volver al apartamento de su dueña. Lugar que lógicamente consideraba su hogar. De seguro Luna lo estaría buscando como loca, ella fue quien finalmente se quedó con él.

El felino caminó elegantemente hasta el armario con sus puertas abiertas. Trepó de un salto a una de las repisas alta y se recostó allí. Volvió a maullar mirando al ojiverde. Harry frunció el ceño. Creyó que le estaba diciendo algo y considerando el hecho que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, decidió hacerle caso. Se puso de pie, acercándose a él. Reparó que estaba sobre un cuaderno de notas, olvidado tras la limpieza efectuada. El joven lo tomó entre sus manos y le echó un vistazo a su contenido. Apuntes de estudio, nombres de textos, anotaciones varias que Hermione escribía allí cuando eran importantes. Sin embargo, en las páginas finales, Harry leyó algo que le secó la boca:

_Harry,_

_Realmente no sé cómo decirte esto que me está matando…- _hasta allí, luego sólo rayas. El moreno avanzó una hoja más:

_Harry,_

_Te escribo esta carta para que sepas que ya no puedo ser más tu amiga…- _otra vez, la escritura interrumpida por borrones que denotaban que no sabía cómo continuar. Harry sentía que el corazón iba a salir de su cuerpo. página siguiente:

_Harry,_

_He sido una cobarde. Una maldita cobarde todo este tiempo. Te he dicho tantas cosas pero no la más importante de todas… te amo, estoy enamorada de ti pero no me atrevo a confesártelo de frente…- _el muchacho no se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas leyendo. Sus manos temblaban, sus oídos zumbaban. El ardor que sentía en el pecho se acrecentó y no podía respirar. ¿Cómo era posible que no le dijera nada? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo que lo amaba? ¿Desde siempre? No… no podía concebirlo. Él, pendiente de los coqueteos furtivos de Cho cuando tenía una mujer maravillosa a su lado, esperando, sufriendo por su causa. Se puso de pie y salió del apartamento azotando la puerta.

* * *

Ron y Luna estaban sumergidos en una película de misterio cuando los golpes en la puerta principal los hizo brincar en el sofá. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y vio por la mirilla a su mejor amigo del otro lado, paseándose de un lado a otro como energúmeno. Al abrir, Harry invadió el interior al igual que un vendaval, sin siquiera saludar, y dejó caer la libreta de notas de Hermione en la mesa de centro. Luna, al verlo, supo de inmediato que se había enterado de algo importante. El resuello que soltaba el moreno se asemejaba al de un toro a punto de embestir.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- preguntó Ron, angustiado.

-Ustedes sabían que Hermione estaba enamorada de mí.- sus amigos, al escucharlo, intercambiaron miradas. Luna suspiró juntando sus manos.

-Escucha… no era un tema que pudiéramos…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- Harry no quería escuchar excusas o mejores prácticas de amistad, sólo necesitaba saber la razón de tan hermético silencio.

-Porque ella nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos. Le aconsejamos muchas veces que se sincerara contigo pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.- le dijo la rubia. Harry fue apagándose -como una llama sin oxigeno. Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás despacio, incapaz de soportar su propio peso. Ron posó una de sus manos en su espalda.

-No te sientas traicionado, compañero- comentó él- Sólo consideramos que no era un asunto que nos incumbiera. La decisión siempre fue de Hermione.

-Si me lo hubiera dicho antes de…- comenzó Harry pero no pudo continuar. Se apretaba las manos, estrujándose los dedos con intenciones de arrancárselos. No podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, debía ser una pesadilla, una horrenda y vil pesadilla. Se incorporó y se despidió de sus amigos sin decir nada más. Ron le insistió en que se quedara a dormir, no le gustaba nada el semblante que tenía pero el moreno se rehusó y salió del apartamento a paso cansino.

Esa noche, Harry no pudo dormir un solo segundo rodando sobre su cama. Todo le parecía tomar sentido entonces. La luz en la mirada ambarina de Hermione, su forma de ser tan entregada a la amistad con él, su buena voluntad, su eterna paciencia, sus extrañas actitudes cuando estaba Cho cerca… y claro… aquella noche, la noche de la fiesta antes de navidad. En esa celebración, Hermione se fue temprano. Se había despedido de él en el balcón con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Estaba decepcionada, herida y no lo había notado por estar ciego ante esa ajustada chaqueta de cuero negra. Se había ido temprano y él ni siquiera se despidió bien, sino que como un mero trámite para que lo dejara pronto en paz. Qué hijo de puta había sido.

Luego de esa tormenta de ideas funestas, Harry se puso en pie apenas vio la luz del sol asomarse entre sus cortinas. Ni siquiera se había desvestido, por lo tanto, sólo cogió las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al único lugar que se le vino a la mente. Tenía cosas que conversar con esa chica testaruda, regañarla, espetarle lo que pensaba. Sin medir peligros, el joven condujo a una velocidad vertiginosa por las avenidas de Londres hasta el cementerio. Tuvo que esperar un par de horas fumando en las afueras mientras abrían para el público. Una vez que cumplido el horario, Harry cruzó los jardines como un lobo, olfateando y alerta ante todo. Vio a lo lejos la sepultura de Hermione y todo lo demás desapareció antes sus ojos. Se detuvo frente a ella sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar. Caminó de izquierda a derecha, ignorando el viento gélido que azotaba su piel descubierta. Se plantó por fin en un punto determinado del césped y se cruzó de brazos.

-Y yo… sintiéndome una mierda por no decirte tantas cosas cuando pude, sintiéndome el peor amigo, la peor persona que existe…- dijo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar firme. Se barrió una lágrima con sus dedos helados. Continuó- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ah? ¡Te fuiste ocultándome algo tan importante! ¡Te fuiste con ese secreto para siempre… dejándome a la deriva, sin saber qué hacer sin ti! ¡Pues bien… estamos a mano!- su voz resonó fuerte, causando que algunas personas lo miraran a lo lejos. A Harry no le importó inclinándose ante la lápida.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me amabas? ¿Por qué? Pudimos haberlo intentado, la historia hubiera sido diferente… te extraño tanto, Hermione… tanto...- su llanto no lo dejó seguir hablando con claridad. Se entregó al dolor como un marido vencido. Sólo una palabra se entendió entre sus sollozos y acarició el nombre tallado en el mármol:- Perdóname… por favor… perdóname…

El sonido distante de un celular lo sacó de su pesado letargo. La cabeza la sentía abombada y lágrimas mojaban de lleno su almohada. Harry abrió sus ojos despacio, hinchados y doloridos. Al ubicarse en el espacio de su habitación, se sentó de golpe en la cama lamentando haberlo hecho. El dolor entre sus sienes fue insoportable. Trató de sacudirse la modorra que lo tenía atontado y su corazón latía con fuerza. El momento en el cementerio le repiqueteaba la memoria y se desesperó, ¿qué había pasado?... Tomó el celular desde la mesita de noche y vio que eran las doce y quince minutos del día. Frunció el ceño, tratando de entender. Reparó que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Hermione y se puso de pie de un salto. ¿Era posible? ¿Era posible que todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño? Sin quedarse a pensar perdiendo el tiempo, llamó a su mejor amiga con precipitación. Fue el Buzón de voz el que le respondió. _Mierda, _blasfemó a viva voz. Con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y pateando los cerros de basura que había dejado la fiesta, Harry salió de su apartamento para subir a su auto velozmente. Casi atropella al conserje por salir de prisa en la esquina hacia Edgware Rd y tomar Oxford sin respetar ninguna ley de tránsito. Miró la hora en su celular: las doce y media. Presionó a fondo el pedal del freno y al llegar a la avenida a pocos metros del Kentucky Fried Chicken, Harry vio a Hermione montada su motoneta gris avanzando por una orilla, frente al supermarket. Aquello lo puso frenético y se cruzó imprudentemente en el camino de varios vehículos. Ahí, justo en la siguiente esquina, un autobús se sumaba al tráfico con excesiva velocidad. El joven rechinó las llantas para alcanzarlo. Cuando estuvo a sólo un coche, maniobró de tal manera que se interpuso entre la motoneta de la castaña y la enorme carrocería del vehículo que colisionó con el suyo justo a tiempo. Harry sintió el fuerte golpe en la zona lateral, siendo azotado contra la ventanilla a su lado. Su cabeza rebotó en el vidrio sin poder evitarlo. Bus y automóvil quedaron varados a mitad de la calle y la gente soltó un alarido por el estruendo que rompió la rutina. Hermione cayó de su motoneta quedando sentada en el asfalto. No podía creer lo que había sucedido sólo en una fracción de segundo. Se levantó al identificar el carro y fue hasta el asiento del conductor. Allí vio a Harry, semi inconsciente y con su sien sangrando generosamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Harry!- gritó ella, abriendo la puerta con cuidado. El moreno, aturdido, salió del interior ayudado por la castaña.- Harry… ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?- ella rodeó sus hombros con su brazo. Harry apenas podía mantenerse en pie y su vista parecía desorbitada. Trató de ubicarse entre los cuatro puntos cardinales.

-¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó de vuelta. Hermione no fingió su desconcierto ante la extraña pregunta. Ella no había sido la principal afectada del accidente.

-Claro que sí. Pero creo que tu coche… un momento… - dijo la castaña evaluando la situación- ¿Te interpusiste en el camino de ese autobús para evitar que colisionara conmigo?- Harry no dijo nada ante esa pregunta. Estaba tan embelesado con el hecho de volver a verla que no la escuchó. Sólo se concentró en rodearla con sus brazos obligándola a sentarse en el asfalto a su lado. se quedaron así por largos minutos. Hermione seguía sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mejor amigo jamás había tenido tales actitudes.

-No vuelvas a faltarme, ¿me oíste?… nunca, nunca… - le pidió el moreno casi en una súplica cerca de su oído. Ella no quiso romper el momento, pudo mantenerse así de cercana toda su vida pero la incertidumbre pudo más que su voluntad.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? Nunca te he faltado… o eso espero.

-Sí que lo hiciste, y ni te imaginas cómo. Te eché tanto de menos- respondió Harry acariciando su rostro. El brillo en sus ojos ambarinos lo hizo sonreír. Cómo había extrañado esos detalles en ella, cómo no notarlos cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Sin poder reprimirse, la atrajo de su nuca y adhirió su boca a la suya sin introducciones. Los labios tibios de Hermione le robaron la entereza. La joven no supo reaccionar dejando que lentamente la cadencia los dominara. Había soñado con ese beso desde hacía mucho tiempo. La química entre ellos tomó parte trascendental concediendo el placer de una caricia intensa y significativa. Un beso de esos que hurtan el alma. Al separarse, la joven alzó las cejas buscando una explicación, aunque no le interesaba escuchar una en ese preciso momento.

-No sé lo que te ocurrió… pero si ayuda a que te pongas así más seguido, no tengo queja alguna.- comentó Hermione ruborizándose por completo. La gente seguía aglomerándose alrededor pero ambos jóvenes hacían caso omiso. Harry volvió a sonreírle.

-Siempre has sido importante para mí- confesó él- Perdóname por no decírtelo antes.

-Tú también lo eres… y no sabes cuánto.- la respuesta de la castaña logró que Harry volviera a depositar un beso breve en sus labios.

-Creo que lo sé. Tu gato es un buen aliado- bromeó, sugerente. Hermione lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería. El moreno volvió a abrazarla con urgencia. Su Chevy clásico yacía a un lado, soltando un humo blanquecino y moribundo; sin embargo eso era lo de menos, lo único en que podía pensar Harry era en que existían miles de grúas, miles de autos y mecánicos en Londres, pero sólo una persona en el mundo que le soportara las averías tanto en el motor como en el corazón. La castaña le revisó la herida en su sien y chistó la lengua con picardía.

-No es un daño irreversible… todavía podemos estudiar.- dijo y Harry rió sintiendo que no había reído en años.


End file.
